dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Cell (Universe 17)
, in "The warrior who used to run amok"}} Cell is a bio-engineered creature created by Dr. Gero with the sole purpose of absorbing Androids 17 and 18 to become his Perfect Form, where he would be capable of destroying Gokū and rule the universe. Personality Cell is extremely merciless; he will strike down his own offspring in order to achieve victory, though he sometimes shows a parental attitude towards his offspring, even referring them as his 'children'. Like his mainstream counterpart, Cell has the mixed personalities of his genetic materials; Freeza's polite mannerisms and twisted humor, Vegeta's pride and arrogance, Piccolo's calmness and cunning, King Cold's vanity, and Gokū's laid-back nature. The dynamics between Cell and Gohan is a curious one, as both have killed in other in their respective universes. Seeing Gohan's maximum potential with his mystic powers, Cell seemed very eager to challenge his arch-enemy a second time, and has once again reacquired a fixation on Gohan. This fixation proves so strong that he nonchalantly dismissed Bra's attempt to challenge him instead, despite the fact she is as strong as Gohan is. History Cell's Fearful Victory Age 788: Cell awakens and searches for the Androids. After searching for them for a long time, he concludes they where destroyed. (In fact they where deactivated by Trunks) He kills Trunks and takes his time machine to go to age 763. By leaving, the strongest person left is an unborn baby named lkl. (Universe 15) making universe 15 its home universe. Cell then travels to Universe 17. Age 767 - Gohan lost against Super Perfect Cell during the Kamehameha struggle, thus allowing the monster to win the struggle and kill Gohan. Cell then continued to kill the rest of the Z fighters one by one, blasting a hole through Vegeta, slicing Piccolo in half, deflecting a Kienzan from Krillin back at Tien, slicing him in half, beating Yamcha to death, and flying Krillin into space. Cell then spawns several Cell Jr's so they can have fun destroying the Earth. It is unknown if Cell had to deal with the Bojack Gang, Babidi's forces or even the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (who would still be alive after fighting Gokū). Age 767 to 794 - During the 27 years after his victory on Earth, Cell had systematically damaged his universe, destroyed hundreds of civilizations and slaughtered "zillions" of people to spread the terror of his perfect power, until the Vargas found his universe and added him and one of his Cell juniors to the tournment. Round 1 Cell battled Dabura from Universe 11. The two unique opponents battled with a variety of tactics: Cell played with Dabura at first and received the brunt of his attacks without real harm. Although halfway throughout the battle, they were able to fight at even ground. Dabura even sliced him in half to no avail, prompting the Demon King to spit on Cell in a desperate measure. Cell was nearly overcome by this (as Dabura's spit can turn people into stone), but quickly decapitated himself in order to avoid the paralyzing effect. This gave him the victory as Dabura collapsed from exhaustion, and Cell regenerated using his head. It was revealed that Cell surpressed his power to when the Cell Games began. Cell briefly glismped the power of Gohan's mystic abilities, catching his attention along with several other powerful biengs, such as Gast Carcolh (Universe 7) and Buu. Later, when it came time for Cell Junior's match, Cell defied the Vargas and their rules to increase his spawn's strength and led him into a room that was completely soundproof. Cell executed this Cell Junior, produced another one, and proceeded into the arena. A few contestants noticed this switcheroo. However, the Cell Junior immediately attacked Gast Carcolh before he could enter the ring, hence not only risking disqualification but also exposing Cell's true power, much to Cell's dismay. After the Cell Junior was killed, Vegetto cheekily taunts Cell, saying that both Cell Juniors will be revived after the tournament. Round 2 In Round Two, Cell fought Bojack of Universe 6. Cell uses Pan (Universe 16)'s death at Bojack's hands in the previous round as a bargaining chip, should Gohan want Cell to make Bojack suffer at his behest, the two will have a sparring match, remniscient of what happened 27 years ago. Although Bra was estatic, Gohan still refused Cell's offer. When Cell's match against Bojack begins, he powers up. Gokū notes to Vegeta that Cell is far stronger that when he fought Gohan. Cell completely dominates in his fight against Bojack, being much faster and stronger than his opponent. After easily dodging his attacks, he lands a powerful punch into Bojack's gut. Desperate, Bojack binds Cell with his psychic threads and attempts to cut through him. However, Cell simply blasts him away into the area of Universe 16 with his eye lasers, likely on purpose to see Universe 16's Gohan's mystic powers. But when Gohan refuses to finish Bojack off, the Android then performs a knee drop onto Bojack's spine, killing him and resulting in Cell's victory. Cell commented on Bojack being too 'fragile' and tells Gohan to help him clean up the mess. Bra, who wanted to kill Bojack herself, tries to get into a fight with Cell, only to be dismissed by the bio-Android non-chalantly. He will now fight Tapion of Universe 3 in the 3rd round. When Majin Buu of Universe 4 went on a rampage, absorbing everyone in the tournament, Cell was able to keep the 'buu goo' at bay by powering up. However, Gast Carcolh saves everyone by using a technique that causes all of Buu's constituents to be gathered together into a ball, in which he is trapped. Round 3 In Round 3, Cell battles Tapion of Universe 3. Before entering the ring, Tapion wraps himself with Hirudegarn's aura before fully assuming the monster's form, protecting himself but losing control over it in the process. Cell tries attacking Hirudegarn head-on, but fails to deal any damage to the large beast due to its large size and ability to become intangible. After being burned by Hirudegarn's flame attack, Cell remained unfazed by it. He commented to Hirudegarn that both of them were at a stalemate, as neither of them could deal any real damage to the other. Deciding to even the odds, Cell increases his size to match Hirudegarn's own. Losing its size advantage, Hirudegarn was overwhelmed by a violent barrage of blows by Cell, and was knocked off its feet. Cell later used a fast piercing attack to surprise hildeguan, injuring him as a result. When hildeguan transformed into smoke, cell responded by sucking him in. This seemed to be a mistake, as hildeguan burtst from within cell, splattering him around the tournament and causing a varga to vomit. This however, was planned by cell, who regenerated from the piece that contained his core and pierced through hildeguan from below, going straight through him, including his brain. Killin hildeguan. After being announced the winner, cell comments that he's going to wash off, in his pravate chambers, he comments that the fight made him stronger (zenkai) but that its not enough for (vegetto) before he can continue his monoloque, he is attacked by babidi's mind corruption. Cell is last seen resisting babidi, it is unknow if cell shook him off or let babidi control him, or was overpowered. But he likely did one of the first 2. As he needed the power. Cell is set to fight Vegeta in round 4 of the tournament, it should be a good match. making him the only one of the three main villains to advance to the fourth round. Power and Abilities Cell's full power has not yet been seen. In his first round match against Dabura it's known that he kept his power about the same as it was during the cell games, which means he has grown more powerful than before. In the first round, his Cell Jr. had to fight Gast Carcohl. He took his Cell Jr. and destroyed him so he can make a stronger Cell Jr. than the last one. After he made it, the clone charged into the ring and hit Gast before the match started, resulting in a disqualification. Everyone notcied that this Cell Jr. was stronger than a Super Saiyan 2, so his cover was completly blown about being as strong as he was before, which confrims he is far more powerful than a Super Saiyan 2. In his 2nd round match against Bojack in his transformed state, he showed a portion of his power which completly outclasses Bojack, which shows at this point he's as strong as or stronger than a Super Saiyan 2. He then proceeds to toy with and kill Bojack easily, taking all the latter's most powerful attacks unfazed. Cells second cell junior, was about as strong as Super Saiyan 2 emperor Vegeta, uninjured, given that Vegeta was about to achieve Super Saiyan 3. This would put cell at least in the Super Saiyan 3 tier. According to Vegetto, Cell is one of the strongest participants in the tournament, that Vegetto considered having a private spar with. Techniques Kamehameha: 'Cell stores a massive amount of energy and fires it in the form of a giant Kamehameha that, which he states himself, has enough power to destroy the entire solar system. In his universe, Cell used it in a beam struggle with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Without Vegeta's intervention, Cell was easily able to obliterate Gohan with the Kamehameha. '''Instant Transmission: '''The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a ''ki signature). Taken from Gokū, Cell uses it continuously after collecting Gokū's dead cells. '''Perfect Barrier: '''An impenetrable shield Cell places around himself to protect him from attacks as causing damage to anyone who collides into it. He used this barrier technique to counter Dabura's Evil Flame attack. However, it dissipated when Dabura attacked the shield directly at its stress point. '''Barrage Death Beam: '''A barrage of laser-like projectiles which travel very quickly. Cell used it against Dabura, who was barely able to dodge it. '''Taiyoken: (Solar flare.) '''A technique developed by Tien Shinhan, the user raises his hands above his head and creates an extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. Cell used it to blind Dabura and the audience. However, Dabura used Afterimage Strike and cut into Cell from behind using his sword. '''Regeneration: From Piccolo's Namekian DNA, Cell is able to regenerate from virtually any wound, no matter how severe it is, from being sliced into half to decapitation. Special Beam Cannon: '''A powerful energy beam that can drill through opponents. Cell used this technique originally developed by Piccolo to mortally wound Dabura. '''Dirty Fireworks: '''A technique originally developed by Vegeta. The user outstretches two fingers and fires a telekinetic wave of energy which causes the opponent to explode. Cell used it to kill his first Cell Jr. '''Giant Form: A transformation causes the user to grow to enormous proportions, reaching a size of nearly ten times their original size and increasing their power by an unspecified multiple. During his fight with Tapion, while using Hirudegarn to fight for him. Cell uses this transformation to fight on even grounds with Hirudegarn. Trivia *In Chapter 53 of the DBM novelization, a passage implies that Cell is wary of Universe 6, Bojack's group, and of Universe 11, the group that the fat evil Majin Buu belongs to. It is currently unknown whether or not he encountered either of these two fighters; given that Bojack in DBM continuity was unanimously released by Cell's self-destruct tactic and he may have found his way to Earth and engaged a still Perfect Form Cell. But how Cell would have survived Buu's awakening is presently unknown due to hinting about his "improvement over the last 27 years". *In the DBM novel, Cell references a What-If Scenario from the video game Dragon Ball Budokai. In Chapter 80, Cell looks back on a dream where he accidentally absorbed Krillin instead of 18, the What-If in question. Gallery Category:Universe 17 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Asexual Category:Androids Category:Second Round Winner Category:Male Category:Third Round Winner Category:Human Category:Frost Demon Category:Saiyan Category:Namekians